<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want More by BiMasterJedi, ObeyDontStray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827225">I Want More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiMasterJedi/pseuds/BiMasterJedi'>BiMasterJedi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray'>ObeyDontStray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adult Themes, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, OC, OFC - Freeform, Romance, Smut, family man, maxwell lord X ofc, no beta we die like men, very little cannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiMasterJedi/pseuds/BiMasterJedi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good, but it could be better. </p><p>In an alternate universe, Maxwell Lord never had to find the wishing stone. Instead, he struck oil. But oil is a finite resource and as his wealth grows, the oil dwindles. Never fear, Black and Gold Cooperative has money coming from all different types of business. With his legacy almost secure, it seems Maxwell Lord seems to have another aspect of his life he seems to be lacking in, romance. When the plucky young financial advisor, Melony Morningstar, befriends Maxwell's precious Alistair it leads Max to her. A business dinner date turned romantic leads the two into a torrid romance. However, nothing is ever easy for Maxwell Lord. Will the couple make it through the ups and downs? Will Maxwell ever find happiness? Maybe with Melony Morningstar by his side his fairy tale might come true. </p><p>This is the premise of I Want More.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxwell Lord/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Melony Morningstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a role play done by myself and my girlfriend BiMasterJedi. We don't have a beta but we will try our best to edit it ourselves and get chapters out when we have the time. Thank you for reading! Leave likes, comments and Kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxwell sat at his desk, getting his first breather of the day. He looked around for his son. Being the first month of summer, Alistair was spending time at the office with him, but the kid was not in his office where he left him. Max hit the button on his desk and spoke. "Hey Britney, did Alistair leave me any messages of where he was going? Did you see him?"</p><p> </p><p>“No sir I thought he was with you.” In Melony’s office she sat typing away. The little black haired boy munched on his carrots and drank the soda she had gotten for him. She didn’t know who this little boy belonged to but he had stolen her heart. “Like the new Mario Alister?” She asked him. He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“My daddy is so busy most of the time so it’s nice to come hang out.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't uncommon for Alistair to take walks around the offices. Max always made sure he had a piece of money so he could buy anything he wanted from the cafeteria, vending machines, or gift shop downstairs. But he wasn't usually gone this long. It had been....an hour? Maxwell began to get nervous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I couldn’t get you McDonald’s this time but I figure that you shouldn’t be eating junk every time we visit.” She felt her heart ache when he smiled at her. “I get bored so it’s nice to come sit with you.” Alistair smiled. “Well I think I’m gonna have my Lunch break soon if you want a player two?” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell walked through the office hurriedly, asking random people if they had seen the small boy with black hair and dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell your daddy where you were going?” She asked typing on her desk top. Ali stair nodded. “Left a note.” She smiled at him. “Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Someone stopped Max. "I saw a kid go that way, down the hall." He thanked the person and began opening doors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid, have some water okay? Only one soda!” She handed him a water bottle. She sighed. One week late for the meeting. Wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>The door flung open and a head appeared. One with dark blonde hair, handsome features, and dark eyes. "Alistair!" He said, stepping in the door and reaching out his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey daddy!” Melony nearly choked on her drink. “Well Mr. Lord you’re only a week and three hours late to our meeting.” She stood.</p><p> </p><p>He hugged Alistair and quickly stood, straightening out his clothes with his hands and suddenly turning on the biggest smile. "I'm sorry, you are?" God she was beautiful! She had shoulder length blonde hair and the biggest, bluest eyes he had ever seen. Her ruby red lips were perfectly shaped.</p><p> </p><p>“You new head of financials Mr. Lord.” Ali stair smiled. “She’s my friend!” Alistair said. “Look she brought me stuff to play with.”</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell scanned the room. A few scattered toys, food wrappers still out, and a a Nintendo. "So this is where you have been disappearing to."</p><p> </p><p>“She’s nice, and she bought me a Nintendo and she was gonna play with me on her lunch break.” Alistair said. “ if your daddy says you can we can still do that.” Melony smiled. “Melony Morningstar, Head of your financial division. We were supposed to have a meeting one week and three hours ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Shit, yeah you're right. Sorry, things have been so busy."</p><p> </p><p>Alistair went and hugged around Melony’s thigh. She pet his hair. “Well unfortunately for you my schedule is full up until next Wednesday at two. We’re diversifying your portfolio Mr. Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>"My, you are a busy busy woman. Could we meet now?"</p><p> </p><p>“Well I have a very important meeting coming up, with a top partner.” She winked at Alistair and he smiled. “Can I have another soda?” He asked drinking the Mountain Dew.</p><p> </p><p>"How many have you had?" Maxwell asked. "Your mom's gonna kill me for letting you drink too many."</p><p> </p><p>“He’s only had one! I let him have one when he visits.” Melony said. Alistair leaned against her shoulder. “Mommy doesn’t let me have anything, she’s too busy with her new boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell frowned. "That's okay, you'll always get attention from me." He promised. "If it's okay with Mrs. Morningstar, you can have another."</p><p> </p><p>“Miss.” Melony corrected. “I’m a Miss and I think you’ve had enough. Don't want to send you home to Daddy and have you bouncing off the walls.”</p><p> </p><p>"How considerate." Max smiled warmly. "Miss Morningstar is right. How about some water, or juice?"</p><p> </p><p>“I gave him water a few minutes ago.” She blushed. “Well I guess you better go little buddy. I think the jig is up.” She ruffled his hair. “If you want you can take the NES system home. That’s up to your daddy. I..I can’t make that decision.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "If she doesn't mind your visits, that's fine. You can keep it here and I'll get you one for your room at home too."</p><p> </p><p>“Alright little man you should probably head to lunch with your pops.” She smiled at the boy. “As for you Mr. Lord, seems you're as irresponsible with your child as you are your money. I’d like to know why you just couldn’t make our meeting a week ago.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not irresponsible!" He said, a little flash defiance in his voice before he ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. "He usually makes quick trips to the gift shop or cafeteria and back up. I didn't expect him to start touring people's offices. And I apologize, my only free time lately has been in the late afternoon. No business like show business, ya know."</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. No worries, little man and I keep each other company!” She smiled. “Oh yes far too busy. Then I guess it will have to be a business dinner then. Tonight at 6 your choice though perhaps a nice place to sit outside. The office is stifling.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrow raised and a lopsided smile shown on his face. "Really? Tonight huh? How does Thai sound?"</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic. It’s my favorite. I’ll see you at six.” She penciled in her planner. “You best be there Mr. Lord, I am your new head of finances you hired me for a reason. And it wasn’t because I’m pretty, because you weren’t even there to look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>"And I regret that deeply." He said, giving her a very obvious look over. "I'll meet you there." He said, laying his hand on Alistair's shoulder. "Come on baby, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>She waved at Alistair. She sat down and smiled to herself. She had just strong armed the most powerful man in this company. Not taking his his excuses. Alistair walks with Max. “You’re not mad at me daddy, she’s really nice and she plays video games with me sometimes. She says that if you were smart you’d start investing in Nintendo.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned. "Well I'll have to think on that. No buddy, I'm not mad at you. She's a very nice lady."</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna date her?” Alistair asked. “She’s pretty, really pretty almost prettier than Momma.”</p><p> </p><p>"No no, this is just a business meeting." He assured him, even if he had different things in mind. "She is really pretty, isn't she?"</p><p> </p><p>“She looks like that Disney princess, Aurora.” Alistair said. “She sings pretty too.” He said. “Can I still hang out with her?”</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing buddy." He said, ruffling the boy's dark hair. "When did you hear her sing?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well one day when you were super busy, and I got bored I went exploring and I got really lost, and she found me. I was crying a lot because I was scared. She picked me up and she sang a song to me to help me stop crying because I was scared.” Alistair told him.</p><p> </p><p>He lay his hand on his son's shoulder and bent down to his level before pulling him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry you were lost and scared. I'll thank her tonight for caring for you."</p><p>“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it to happen.” Alistair hugged him. “Just be nice to her okay?” Soon five o'clock came and Melony went home to change into a sweet little blue floral patterned summer dress. Cuban stockings, blue pumps. She did up her hair and spritzed her perfume. She picked up the phone as she put on her pink lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell looked himself over in the mirror. He wore a sunset yellow blazer with white slacks and a pastel orange shirt. His white loafers were shined and he pushed up his sleeves to his elbows. His hair was perfectly coiffed and he was cleanly shaven. He picked up his Polo cologne and sprayed it on. "Daddy, if it's not a date then why are you dressing up?" Alistair asked. "Dress for success, buddy. When you're a business man, you have to always look your best. This is a meeting, it's just outside the office so I'm dressing different." The phone rung and caught his attention. He lifted a finger at Alistair. "Hold that thought."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Mr. Lord, Raquel said this was your home number. I’m honored.” Melony laughed.</p><p> </p><p> "And who said you could call me at home?" He said in a flirty tone. "What do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>“Well Mr. Lord by proxy of not specifying which Thai restaurant in DC you have hence forth invited me to call you at home.” She spoke. She heard the flirtatious tone in his voice. She felt a zap of desire run down her spine. Oh Melony, don’t you know any better. She thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely. I’ll see you there soon.” She smiled over the receiver. “Oh and come prepared to work Mr. Lord. I’m not one of your office floosies.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled broadly and chuckled. "Work for what?"</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly you think you’re so charming. Work work. Like portfolios and the future of your company, I’m sure you enjoy being able to spoil your little conquests. In order to keep doing that my darling Mr. Lord you need to be wise about the market.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned even harder. "I could have you fired for speaking to me like that, you know." He tested.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess you wouldn't have a company much longer Mr. Lord. I will see you in a bit. Tell my little buddy that next time he wants to come play he brings me a snack okay?” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I will. See you soon." He hung up and Alistair looked up at him with a worried look. "You would fire her?" "No! No!" He assured his son. How could he explain himself without telling him he was flirting? "I was testing her! It's hard to explain, you'll understand when you're older. But she passed. And she said when you go see her again you can bring the snacks."</p><p> </p><p>Alistair smiled. “Okay!” He happily went to to go get ready for the babysitter. Melony was sitting at a table overlooking the river into a forest. She checked her watch, her legs crossed as she skimmed through a book and sipped a beer.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, can I dress up next time I go see her?" Alistair asked. "Sure buddy." Soon Max had dropped off his son and strolled into the restaurant looking for her.</p><p> </p><p>She sat there. Looking much different from before, more soft and feminine. She checked her watch again, when she heard whispers. Ah he's here. She thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Women stared at him as he walked past, a handsome grin on his face and he shot random women flirty winks. His bright gold watch and rings flashed in the low light of the restaurant. "Miss Morningstar, nice to see you again." He greeted before took off his jacket and draped it on the back of his chair before he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“It nice to finally capture your attention for a moment or two.” She smiled at him. It was a flirtatious smile. She couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a man in demand." He said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Indeed.” She grabbed her brief case. “Okay so you started in oil but how long before that goes dry, you need to diversify.”</p><p> </p><p>"Alistair said you told him I should invest in Nintendo." He chuckled. "What about that little computer company? Apple is it?"</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a solid bet, personal gaming systems, personal computers, making it individual is going to be big.” She continued. “Your oil company is a great start, it really is, and your other investments are doing well but we need to be able to have more than one leg to stand on, what are the big draws? Entertainment, technology and of course oil and trade.” She handed him a large book. See.”</p><p> </p><p>He flipped through the books pages quickly. "Hmmmm, I see." His lips were pressed together in a goofy shape, making him look as if he was only half considering the things he was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, she knew that look. He's only half considering it. She bit her lip and let her anger simmer. “Sir, I’m trying to be diplomatic but do you think I’m a joke? I’ve spent hours doing the job you’ve hired me to do, and then you can’t be bothered to see me at our planned meeting and then you come here and half ass your considerations.”</p><p> </p><p>"What? I'm thinking!" He said, his warm brown eyes flicking upwards and locking with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” She sipped her beer. “I apologize, this is important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and looked her in the eyes again. "And it shows, I apologize if I'm not demonstrating my interest. I'm just a little distracted, but here, let me take another look."</p><p>She sighed. “It is kind of late and if I’m being honest Mr. Lord. I’m tired.” She spoke. “At least I have you thinking.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "Yes it is late. I'm sorry we got off to a rocky start, but I really enjoyed your company tonight." He said with an earnest face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess at the very least you can continue to enjoy my company. I wouldn’t protest.” She said to him sipping a beer.<br/>
I mean our first meeting was supposed to be just a get to know your employee type deal, but your company took a big chance on me and I..I just don’t want to fail.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really glad whoever made the decision did. I uh-I'm not as involved in the hiring process as I should be. But I would like to get to know you more. And if it's okay, can I borrow this book? I'll review it in the morning with fresh eyes and a clear mind."</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you eat breakfast with your son?” She asked him. “And what we’re you distracted by.” She handed him the book.</p><p> </p><p>"I do. I'll look it over again after I get to work." He looked up at her again. "Who wouldn't be distracted by someone like you."</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed. “Honestly, Mr. Lord, I hate to sound pretentious but, again, I’m not one of your office floosies.” She looked at him. God, his eyes were so sincere. “But I have a feeling you know that.” She handed him his beer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and took his beer before taking a sip. "I know you're not like them. I don't pay attention to them. But you..."</p><p> </p><p>“But what about me Mr. Lord?” She smiled at him. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"You're authoritative and commanding and just...beautiful. You fill up the whole room with your presence."</p><p> </p><p>She felt her face betray her emotions flushing pink. Clearly not the rouge one her cheeks. “Mr. Lord, I..”</p><p> </p><p>"And my son told me what you did for him when he was lost and alone. And that, I'll forever be grateful to you for."</p><p> </p><p>She was really blushing now. “Oh it’s nothing, anyone would have done that. I honestly thought maybe he was like a receptionists son, or something I didn’t know he was yours, but I...I can’t stand to hear a child cry. Especially...a sweet little boy like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell's eyes moved to his empty plate. "I never thought of him getting lost like that and getting scared. I trusted him to just go to one of two places and back. I never thought of him getting lost. It broke my heart when he told me what that was like. But, he told me he thinks you are like Princess Aurora."</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lord, if I could be so bold.” She said to him and took his hand. “He never blamed you, and he loves you dearly.” She said to him. “I just heard him cry and I just wanted to help. But you’re a good father.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "I try. I only get him on weekends right now and I try to set aside time to be with him, just one on one, but it's so hard to make time in the business."</p><p> </p><p>“He sees you try. I’m sure.” She realized that she was holding his hand and blushed. “I..I’m sorry.” She pulled her hand away and chugged her beer.</p><p> </p><p>“This is inappropriate and I’m sorry. I should go.” She went to stand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He reached out and lay his hand on hers. "No, no please. Don't leave. We're just getting to know each other."</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart leap up into her throat. The story playing out in her bright blue eyes. The felt it, the attention, but her mind raced. What would he do with her when he was done. He could see it, she was sure. She sat back down. “I guess then maybe I should tell you more.” She didn’t take her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, tell me everything." He said, curling his fingers so that his hand wrapped around hers.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her breath hitch. Her mind racing. “I...I..” she stammered. This seemed like a hazy dream. This man, the man who ran the most successful company right now, and her. Little old her. She wasn’t worth his time. “My name is Melony, I’m twenty eight, I have masters degree in finances and law. I...I like nature, and art and archaeology. I..I’m single. Have been for a while. Because being woman, having feelings gets you no where in this big business world. I’m witty and intelligent. Some men call me frigid or a bitch but I call it getting by.”</p><p> </p><p>"You don't not seem those bad things to me. And I'm Maxwell Lord as you know. I'm divorced. You know Alistair. I'm 35. We have similar tastes."</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m being incredibly stupid right now. Letting you know these things about me. Letting my guard down.” She confessed. “I should have Just kept it business.” She felt the room grow hotter. “This is how a woman gets a reputation.”</p><p> </p><p>"How? Just by talking to me?" He asked, confusion sparking on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“By letting my guard down around you.” She said to him. “Maxwell Lord, the infamous business man, being seen with his head of finances, a young woman.” She searched his face. “I guess one of my poor traits is I’m obsessed with my image.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "We can keep our meetings strictly business and in office, Miss Morningstar."</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose, but you’re still holding my hand Mr. Lord.” She breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>He drew back his hand slowly. "Well, I guess I should let you go. I'll see you at work Monday afternoon to give you a decision." He said as he stood and grabbed the book.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lord.” She reached out for him. “Don’t.” She looked at him. “I, am just scared. I haven’t, I haven’t let myself be vulnerable in a while. You astound me. Have since I first saw you on tv, have since I applied to work for you. Your company gave me the opportunity to do more than fall into the darkness that was waiting to take me. You’ve set the annals of my heart alive with flames once again. Forgive me if I am a guarded woman.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at her with the softest expression before he sat down again. "Really? You'd use such beautiful words for me?"</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you need a little beauty and honesty in your life.” She replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He reached out and took her hand once again and his thumb smoothed across her knuckles. "Maybe you could be the sunlight in my life, then."</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lord, I...I don’t know about all of that, but I think perhaps maybe for a little while we could make each other realize that the sun still shines.” She paused. Not knowing what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Max, please." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late, I shouldn't keep you. The babysitter will be ready to go home soon, it's after Alistair's bedtime."</p><p> </p><p>“What if...I want to be kept. Max.” She looked up at him and stood. “Maybe it’s the beer or maybe it’s just your touch, and maybe it’s just my personality but I feel brave.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to stay but I have to be home by midnight. Unless..."</p><p>She stood and moved closer to him she took his hand and placed her lips on his in a slow sensual kiss. But her shaking body betrayed her confidence.</p><p>He moved to hold her cheeks gently in both hands and kissed her again. "Then come home with me."</p><p>“You don’t have to ask twice.” She replied. Thank god they were at a secluded table.</p><p>"Come with me, let's take a taxi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Should Know Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maxwell and Melony give int their desires, but what will the future hold for them after this?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She nodded and followed him out as he called for a taxi. Her heart was racing. As they ran to the curb she tripped.</p><p> </p><p>He managed to settle her upright. "Are you okay? Those heels are high!"</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re just tripping me up in so many ways.” She smiled at him. “Must have been your plan all along.” She teased him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her. "Little early to be falling for me, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>“In the immortal words of Tina turner, baby I just met you and I should know better.” She breathed out. Her heart racing, gazing into those precious brown eyes. She swept hair from his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hailed their cab and held the door open for her then passed her his jacket and the book before he climbed in too.</p><p> </p><p>In the cab she brought her lips to his. Hesitant kisses on his lips, waiting for permission.</p><p> </p><p>He lay his hand on her shoulder and brought her in close for a deeper, hotter kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Max.” She breathed. His lips were so plump a kissable. She should know better, it was this that got her in trouble before, but she couldn’t help it. He sat her alight.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her again, hand on her jaw to hold her close.</p><p>She whimpered his name. Her lips swollen from their kisses. His lips smeared with her pink lipstick. She knew this was going to be a heartbreak. She hoped it wouldn’t. She lay down and let him settle between her legs. The cabbie seemed to be keeping an eye on them.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his other bracing his weight. He was hard against the vinyl of the cab seat, his kisses feverish with need.</p><p> </p><p>“Max,” she breathed. A Tina turner song played. “What’s love got to do got to do with it, what’s love but a second hand emotion.” Melony let out a high pitched gasp when his teeth grazed her pulse point. “Max the cabbie. He’s watching.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat up and smoother out his shirt and fixed his hair. He took her hand and helped her up. "maybe we should be good."</p><p> </p><p>“Or you could jus today him off.” Shebsaid to him. “That wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hey man, $100 and you'll keep this between the three of us?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course mr. Lord. I’ve never seen yah.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>Melony looked at him, blue eyes glittering.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her and pulled her close to make out with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She rested on his chest. “Mmm fuck Max.” She blushed. She just swore in front of her new boss, she was making out with her new boss. A flash of her past and she felt her chest seize.</p><p> </p><p>"What? What's wrong?" He asked, seeing that emotion cross her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” She breathed out. “A little bit of my past is all. I’ll tell you more about myself some other time. Right now I could crawl out of skin because I want you so bad.” She lay down and pulled him between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>There was an ache in him, a magnetism that pulled him to her.<br/>“Mmmm.” She breathed. She felt his hardness. “Shit Max.”</p><p> </p><p>He began moving his hardness against her body, his body already making the rhythm they would follow later as he kissed her hard.</p><p> </p><p>The cab came to a stop as their desire was teaching fever pitch. “Guess we Gotta get out.” She breathed. His hair was mess and he looked good that way.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her one last time and passed the cabbie $200. "Thanks for the ride."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. Melony got out of the cab and she nearly stumbled. “Max your house! Is that? A pool!” She smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It is! But pool later!" He said as he pulled her close and kissed the pulse point at her neck.</p><p>She hiccuped a bit in surprise. God she was wet and horny. “Oh...oh okay let’s go then. Unless.” She grunted and squeezed her legs together. “You fuck me right here.” She teased him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't tempt me." He teased before he fished around in his pockets for his keys. Then he hid his arousal as best as possible. "I uh...don't wanna traumatize my teenaged babysitter."</p><p>“You could hide it in my pussy.” She teased before they opened the door. “Mr. Lord.” The teen said adjusting herself. “I put Alistair down.” The teen squeezed her arms together making her breasts pop.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "Thank you so much! Sorry we were so late, here, take this." He pulled out his money clip and removed the money, sliding a $50 out of the pad. "Here."</p><p>She looked upset. “Oh you’re welcome Mr. Lord.” She said. “He was very good.” She glared at Melony as she left. “You know that girl wanted to fuck you right?” Melony laughed.</p><p>He smiled and shrugged. "Poor baby! A, gross. And B, I have a woman to entertain tonight."</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.” She breathed out. “So...a woman huh?” She sat down on the luxurious couch. She didn’t know what to do. She waited for Max to tell her what to do. She squirmed looking at him squeezing her legs together for relief.</p><p> </p><p>"No no no baby, don't sit. Come, let me take you to the bedroom." He took her hand and when she stood he kissed her. "And yes, a woman. A beautiful one." He winked.</p><p> </p><p>She breathed out and he kissed her. “You know Mr. Lord I’m not just one of those girls. I won’t spread my legs for you just because.”</p><p> </p><p>"And what will it take for me to reach your treasure?" He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Money? Power? Fame?"</p><p> </p><p>“Just you.” She smiled. “Just Maxwell Lord. No funny business just you.” She let his hand wander.</p><p> </p><p>"You get what you see baby." He took both her hands and squeezed them before he kissed her knuckles. "Now, come on!"</p><p> </p><p>She followed him to the bedroom and she waited for his instructions and she moaned when he kissed her. She lay on the bed and spread her legs.</p><p> </p><p>He took his time undressing and kissing every inch of her he could. When he got to her stockings he looked up at her as he ripped them.</p><p> </p><p>“I liked those.” She whined looking down at him. She blushed. She felt heat move into her belly. She was embarrassingly wet.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed her panties aside and tasted her with his silver tongue, dipping into her wet heat and stroking her clit with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>She nearly jumped off the bed. “Max.” She bit her lip and looked at him. She grabbed at his blonde hair and moaned. “Oh no.”</p><p> </p><p>She was sure that he had had many women here before and she couldn't help but feel used.</p><p> </p><p>He lapped at her clit until he realized she wasn't moaning or making noise. He stopped and looked up at her with concerned brown eyes. "W-what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were the color of romance. “I don’t wanna wake the kid.” She breathed in. “But holy shit Max you’re killing me.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her ripped stockings and panties off of her, but took great care to put her red pumps back on. "I'm not a foot guy, ai promise. I just like my girls wearing heels." He winked.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled. “Nice to know that you’ve had enough women to know what you want.” She said to him. “I guess you’re not bothered by hair either.” She sighed. She wanted him through. “Tell me how’s your cock doing? What do you think about my pussy?”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the hardest I've ever been in my life." He admitted. "You have a beautiful pussy baby. Sometime I'd like to eat you until you're too tired to scream my name."</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Max.” She yanked at the collar of his shirt. “Come here!” She said to him. As he moved up her body she took off his shirt and rolled him over and she kissed him hard as she straddled his hips. “Fuck baby I bet you looks great with a tan.” She kissed down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I've made myself the best looking business possible, and the results have been phenomenal." He grinned. "But, let's get back to me and you!" He sat up and wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her throat.</p><p> </p><p>She moved her hips on him. “Max, god Max.” She moaned and she went to find his cock. “Ohh shit.” She breathed. “Look at that.” She moved to rub her folds over his dick.</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on." He reached into his bedside table and grabbed a condom. "Almost forgot!"</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need those. I’m on the pill.” She said to him. “Unless it makes you comfortable.” She nipped at his chest before sucking a love bite and then moving to his neck to make another one.</p><p> </p><p>He growled lowly and grinned, tossing the condom packet aside.</p><p>She helped free him of his pants and worked more bites on him. His cock notched at her entrance. “God you’re sexy. You’re hot on tv but god you’re electric in person.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beautiful smile on his face before he kissed her passionately. "Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes.” She said after the kiss. Her lips were red and swollen. “I’m so ready.”</p><p> </p><p>He slid into her slowly, moving his fist to his mouth. He bit at his knuckles, groaning into them as he struggled to maintain himself</p><p> </p><p>She moaned as he spread her walls. “M-maaaaax!” She moaned. “Am—am I really that good?”</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his head and nipped at her neck. "You feel so fucking good. Damn baby!"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your baby already?” She breathed out. She put her hands in his hair. “Fuck Max.” She ground her hips on him. “Oh my god, oh my god.” She moaned . “God you’re fucking sexy Max. How come you aren’t tied down.”</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't found what I've been looking for yet." He said before he kissed her hard and began moving inside of her.</p><p>“Oohhhh! Ohhhhhh!” She squirmed on top of him. “Maaaaaax!”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her hips and rolled them over until he was on top. "That's more like it." He grinned before he buried his face in her neck and began moving deeper in her.</p><p>“Ohh fuck!” She scratched at him. “Ohh fuck, god damn it Max. Let me hear your Max. Am I good? Do i feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>"You feel so fucking good baby! God your pussy is so tight! You're so fucking wet!"</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh fuck Max. I heard you groan earlier and I swear I was gonna die.” She moaned hearing his balls slap on her ass. “Fuck Max oh my god!” She bit her lip and moaned in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned through his teeth. "You feel so fucking good Melony!" He panted. "Tell me how you feel."</p><p> </p><p>“So good, oh my god, your cock feels so good. Ohhh shit.” She moaned in his ear. “It’s so deep. Oh fuck!” Her walls squeezed. “Ohh Max you’re gonna make cum!”</p><p> </p><p>He sped up again, pushing into her fully as he moaned deeply in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh fuck ohhhh fuck! Max!” She gasped. Her pussy made delicious wet noises as he fucked her.</p><p> </p><p>His hand slid up her body to gently grasp her throat, squeezing with the tiniest bit of pressure as he fucked her, moaning lowly in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>She moaned. She didn’t know she liked this. She felt his pinky ring biting into her neck and her walls spasmed. She panted. “Yes, yes I like that. Ohhh fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed a tiny bit harder and sucked a love bite onto her shoulder as he moved.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck!” She clawed at his back. “Oh god Max. Mmm I’m gonna cum.” She breathed out. “God yes, fuck me take me, like the big man you are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and pulled her hips up, laying her legs up his chest. With her heels at either side of his head, he grinned. "See why I wanted your heels on?" He smirked before he began thrusting again, moaning when he stimulated different areas in her and himself.</p><p> </p><p>She nearly jumped out of her skin. “Ohhh god yes. Mmm you feel so good! You like that Max!” She felt her walls squeez, again the knot in lower belly tightening. She was close. “God I bet you can see your cock go in and out of me.”</p><p> </p><p>"I can and you look so beautiful stretched around me. Fuck baby, god you are perfect!" He turned his face to lick along the side of one of her high heels before he sped up, thrusting faster.</p><p> </p><p>She screamed when his constant brushing of her g spot was too much and the coil snapped. She fisted his sheets and squirmed. She felt like her whole world was white hot. Her walls squeezed his cock egging him to his release.”</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK MAX!” She panted and whined.</p><p> </p><p>He bit at his fist again, quieting the hiccuping rush of pleasure that spilled from him as he thrusted hard and fast into her. His hips stuttered and he bit his fist so hard his teeth left angry red indentations behind. His hot cum filled her deep inside.</p><p> </p><p>He hiccuped and it was fucking adorable. She thought in her haze. “Mmmmnnnmm Max.” She whined feeling his pleasure filling her womanhood. “So good, so full.”</p><p> </p><p>He parted her legs around his waist, careful to make sure he was still inside, and leaned forward to suck the pulse point at her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm fuck Max.” She whined. “Are you marking me?” She asked coyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm Max.” She panted. “Trying to keep your stuff in me?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled as he admired the bruise he left on her. "All of the above."</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and stroked his back. “Such a handsome boy.” She cooed in his ear. That felt fucking amazing.” She kissed his lips.</p><p>He kissed her hard and pulled out, rolling into his back beside her. "That was definitely top tier sex."</p><p>She hummed as she felt his spill leak from her. She rolled over and the time was 2:30 am. “Well I guess I should clean up and head out.” She said. Trying to save him the embarrassment of asking her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the fun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. "No...please....stay." He said in the gentlest, smallest voice she had ever heard come from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...I thought. I thought you’d want me on my way.” She breathed. “I figured you were done with me.”</p><p> </p><p>She moved to go to the bathroom. Evidence of his claim painting her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"No, never." He said loud enough for her to hear as she walked away</p><p> </p><p>She came back. “Never? Those are strong words we only just met today and you avoided me for a week.” She smiled at a heart stopping smile, her hair a wavy muss.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me if I’m a little incredulous. I’m just wary.” She touched his face softly.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "I got what I wanted but now...I want more."</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, your trademark. You always want more.” She kissed him. “What kind of more though Max?”</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know." He admitted, suddenly coming to the realization. There was a warmth in his belly, and it wasn't from the sex anymore. "Let's go take a shower."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tried Max.” She breathed out and lay down and went to snuggle up to him. Her soft hair splayed on his chest and shoulder. “You wore me out.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. "Okay, shower in the morning? Let me spoil you a little bit, kitten."</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten? I like that.” She scratched her nails across his skin. “I have one condition, Maxwell.” She spoke. “I mean this seriously. You cannot see another woman, if you want more I need your fidelity.”</p><p> </p><p>He took her hand and lifted it to his mouth, hissing the back of it. "I promise."</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Maxwell.” Shebsaid to him and turned off the light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>